1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a tablet storage and take-out apparatus which stores various kinds of tablets and which fills a vial with tablets in accordance with prescription data so that the vial can be taken out.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional apparatus for filling a vial with tablets, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H10-33636 discloses a drug filler, which has double inner and outer drums whose outer surfaces are fitted with many tablet feeders, guides tablets discharged from these tablet feeders inside the inner and outer drums, introduces the tablets through a drop guide path to a hopper provided below the inner and outer drums, and then fills the tablets into vials supplied from a vial supply part.
In the apparatus of JP H10-33636, in order to conduct an auditing process to determine whether the vial has been filled as prescribed, it has been necessary to open the cap of the vial taken out to check inside, resulting in poor working efficiency of the auditing process.